Nights of Rain
by Minieverfeel
Summary: Amaya Moto is a girl, returning to a place she never wanted to return to. Will she be able to heal her wounds, or will she break completely? OC, No pairing as of yet, Darkfic, Rating WILL go up
1. Reunion

Nights of Rain

Chapter One: Reunion

A lonesome girl stood in the park, near the Domino high school. This was her first time back to this town in fourteen years...since she was four. The noise and bustle of the city hadn't changed...nothing had really. The place was as dull as dirt compared to where she had been. But here it was hopefully more peaceful. She sighed and saw her midnight black hair tousled in the wind through her dark amethyst eyes, darkened characteristics from her mother.

She shuddered as an exceptionally cold gust of wind rattled her bones. She opened her eyes after it had passed and looked to the sky, the sun being enshrouded by threatening clouds. Tonight it would rain. It would make for a good walk. She smiled softly. She loved the rain, especially at night. The darkness and pitter pattering calmed her senses.

She knew one of the reasons she came back to Domino. She needed to see her little brother. The last time she had seen her darling little brother in person was when she was sent to study in France when she was four. He was two at the time. Her brother was one of the few people she actually cared about. It saddened her when she thought about the fact she hadn't seen her darling little brother in fourteen years...well at least in person. In her right hand was a picture of him that she looked at everyday. She would do almost anything to make sure her brother was happy.

She had sent him a picture once of herself, about two years ago. She was sitting under a tree, nodding off in the middle of a park. A few blossoms were falling. She glanced down at the memory. Somethings were better off in the past. This she knew all too well. Her past was nothing but a string of bad memories and a river of tears. She kept her eyes glued to the ground. She didn't even hear the footsteps racing towards her.

"Amaya!" a light and innocent voice yelled as its owner launched themself into her arms.

Amaya paused for a moment, before stroking the star headed teenager in front of her.

"Hey little brother." she commented with a smile, tightening her embrace on him.

They broke their embrace and she looked down at her little brother. He had star-shaped hair, the outline of it red, while most of it was black, with blond bangs. His light amethyst eyes were bright and light, as well as somewhat filled with tears. He wore a navy blue school uniform, with a neck-belt and a strange puzzle that she knew to be the Millennium Puzzle from his writings.

"Hey Yug! Who's dat?" a voice from about three yards away said.

The boy who called to her little brother was a blond with brown eyes. He was much taller than Yugi. Next to him was a brunette girl with blue eyes and beside her a boy with a single brown spike of hair and brown eyes as well.

"Jonouchi, Anzu, Honda...may I present my older sister, Amaya Mutou."

"It's a pleasure to meet my sweet little brother's friends." she said as she politely bowed.

"Nice to meet ya!" The blonde one said.

"Amaya-oni-sama...why are you here?" Yugi asked, turning to the said oni-sama.

"I thought I'd come see my cute little brother! Is there anything wrong with that?" she said while she messed up her brother's hair.

"What about your schooling?" he asked with wide innocent eyes.

"I have 3 degrees Yugi, one being a PHD. I can take some time off to cool down."

"W-what?" The brunette girl asked wide eyed.

"Yep. I have a degree in computers, one in cooking, and a PhD in Creative Writing."

"Dang, Yugi. How old is your sister?" the brown haired boy asked looking her over.

"Eighteen, if you must know." Amaya huffed as she wrapped her arms around Yugi in another hug.

"D-does Mom know you're here?" Yugi asked turning red. At the mentioning of her mother she froze and stiffened.

"No. I was going to surprise them later with a visit. Both her and Grandpa." she smiled stepping back and placing her pale hands on his shoulders.

Yugi blinked at her once then looked down.

"Amaya-san! Got the room done!" a voice came from behind.

Amaya turned around and smiled at the girl with mid back length silver hair and robin egg shaded eyes. Amaya remembered when they were duller than that, an empty hollow blue. They were now a little more lively.

"Alright Emi-san." she replied, waving at her before turning towards her brother and his friends.

"Well Yugi, I'd better get going. I wouldn't want to keep Emi waiting."

Yugi looked up at her with wide lavender colored eyes.

"I'm not leaving town anytime soon, and I'll mail you another letter, letting you know where I am living soon...alright?" she said, ruffling his hair again.

Yugi nodded, his head down and wrapped his arms around her in one more hug.

"Please, make it soon." he whispered into her ear.

"Of course little squirt." she endearingly murmured.

She turned towards Emi and with a final nod towards Yugi, walked away with Emi.  
>~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_<p>

"Thanks for moving me in while I wandered. I missed it here."

"No problem Amaya." Emi said as she leaned against the dining room table, a bottle of Starbucks delicious mocha in her hand.

Amaya took a sip of her energy drink, looking at Emi, who had changed so much from when they had last seen each other. Her them ragged silver hair was now silky and smooth to mid-back. Her skin was now a healthier pale, rather than the sickly one that she knew. Her eyes, though not quite cheerfully sparkling,were a cry far from the dull blue depths that she had saw back then.

"Its been so long. How are you?" Emi sighed as she leaned back into the dining room chair.

"I'm better. Then again, anything was better then back then." she whispered as she sat down in the chair next to Emi.

"I know. I still hate remembering that time." Emi sighed looking to the sky.

"How have you been since then? You seem so much more lively." Amaya said as she took a gulp of her drink.

"Much better. I have a doctorate in psychology. I have a life, though no one special in it yet, and I am living mostly in the moment." she said pulling out a cigarette.

"I hope living here does me the better." Amaya sighed, cradling her head in her hands.

"Why do say that?"

"My family lives here."

Emi blinked.

"You mean the bitch from hell, the old heartless bastard, and Yugi-san?"

Amaya nodded slightly.

"Damn. Bitch better think better than messing up your relationship with Yugi."

"I'm not going to go near her. Only if Yugi is in immediate danger."

"You sure?"

"Let me put it like this. I'll step in if Yugi is gonna die, or get extremely hurt. But I will not associate with her by his request."

"I see. Normally I'd try to use psychology bullshit, but I know you well enough to know better than that."

"Damn right. Know I'd slap you across the face."

After that a silence rang in the room. It wasn't an uncomfortable one...it was just...silence, well spare for Emi exhaling a curl of smoke.

"Don't you love the fact that we hardly have anything in common, but yet we can sit for hours in each others company?"

"It's strange, but I guess that sometimes the most broken of mirrors find two pieces that still fit together."

"So the whole ordeal you compare to a broken mirror?"

"Yeah. All of us came out broken from that."

Amaya nodded. She completely understood.

"Well, I'd better get going." Emi said, sitting up and throwing out her trash.

"M'kay. I'll stay in touch...all right?"

"Okay. Call me if you need anything."

"Right."

And with that Amaya was left alone in the familiar, and yet unfamiliar town.


	2. Saving An Angel

Chapter Two: Saving an Angel

Domino was gloomy and wet at 11:23. Amaya loved every second of the rain that still was coming down. It drenched her completely, making her long black hair slick to her black leather coat. She wore a corset like top that was a shade of purple, that almost looked like shadows in the darkness of the rainy night.

She loved the night rain. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes at the edge of an alleyway. The rain was cleansing, and purifying. It purged the city of most people, making them go inside. Especially at night. These were the times she thrived. A sound of a slight whimper made her ears prick. She looked towards where the sound had been coming from.

A boy was getting mugged. He had white hair that seemed to glow in the moonlight, as if it were a ray of the incorporate light. He wore a blue and white stripped t-shirt and light blue jeans. A group of muggers surrounded him dangerously. She sighed. She couldn't let this one go. She silently stalked forward, not letting the muggers nor the albino hear her until she was in range for a strike. She was lightning as she swung her leg out and kicked one of the mugger's head on in the face.

A muffled groan came from the man as she returned to her standing position.

"Don't you know better than to pick on people?" She chastised darkly.

"Don't you know it's dangerous at night little girl?" asked on of the muggers.

_Behind. _She thought as she spun around and her leg collided with another muggers ankles, before kicking him in the head.

"I know the streets idiot. Now shoo before you end up like him."

The muggers listened and ran off. Amaya quietly walked over towards the poor, mugged boy.

"You alright?" she asked kindly towards him, her hand on his shoulder.

He looked up at her with wide brown eyes that were swirling pools of milk chocolate, even in this time of night. He looked like a smaller child, as if he might break. It was as if he were made of the finest china in the world. A precious doll to be kept safe.

"Don't you know its dangerous out here? The wrong people come along and boom! You're dead before you know it!" she whispered while squatting down next to the boy and giving a slight ruffle to his unruly marshmallow colored locks.

"O-of course I know! Its just..." he said, getting embarrassed slightly.

"...such a nice night." she finished it for him.

He looked at her and nodded.

"I can understand you wanting to be out on a night like this, but when you want to go for a walk about midnight, take someone with you. It ain't safe." she said ruffling his hair some more.

"...yes'm." he answered quietly.

"I'm still on my walk, so you can continue yours with me if you like. Better than walking alone." she said standing up and offering a hand to him. He took it and she heaved him off of the ground. They flashed a smile to each other.

"My name's Ryou."

"I'm Amaya."

"Isn't that suiting?"

"I know. I just love walking in the rain. It's so..."

"...Quiet and peaceful."

She looked over to him and nodded. The two randomly began to walk around the town.

"So how old are you?"

"Sixteen."

Amaya looked at him and smiled.

"Cool. I'm eighteen."

"So are you a senior at the high school?"

At this she nearly chuckled, but held it back.

"No. I went to college when I was...9 I believe. But I was sent to an academy in Scotland when I was 4."

"Dang..." he replied, looking at her wide eyed.

She smiled at him.

"Yeah. Not so average."

"So why are you here in Domino?"

"My little brother lives in this city. That and I needed a fresh start from all the crap of private academies."

"I know what you mean. My father moved here to get away from England."

"This must be a city of rebirth or something."

"I think it might be." he said, turning towards her to give her a bright smile that shone like the sun did during the day.

Then a crack of thunder exploded into the sky, alerting them a downpour was about to occur. Amaya grabbed Ryou's hand, her other one delving into her coat to grab her ebony umbrella as they made a mad dash for a park, where a large oak with an inviting dry space awaited them, a haven in the gray-black background of rain.

The two sat down, their backs against the tree as they looked into the sky, leaves blacking some of their view. The two sat in silence for a while, the only interruption being rain drops or the occasional roar of thunder that held no intent of lightning.

Amaya sighed, grabbing Ryou's attention.

"Are you really stressed?" he asked politely, quietly.

She nodded.

"Moving back here has really taken it out on me. Plus it's still kind like moving back home so I'm all jumbled up into a cardboard box."

"I sorta felt that way when my father and I moved back here. I was raised in England, but my mother was Japanese. So when I came here, everything was a jumble."

"Was?"

"She died in a car crash along with my little sister."

"I'm sorry. I have a little brother, but I don't know that much about him. He and I only met by chance in person today. Totally randomly."

"Now that is weird."

The rain moved down to a slight drizzle. Ryou stood up and stretched.

"I'd better get home. I have school tomorrow."

Amaya nodded and stood as well, brushing the dirt off her coat.

"It was lovely to meet you Ryou." she said gracefully bowing politely.

"It was nice to meet you as well." He bowed just as good.

They turned their separate ways and walked away.

_'Wow...Ryou. Looked like an angel.' _Amaya blushed at the thought.

She shook her head furiously, before looking up at the skies.

_'Can't believe I saved an angel...'_


	3. By Chances

Chapter Three: By Chances

A week passed, Amaya got settled in and worked on art, selling some of it to local galleries under many false names, so she wouldn't be discovered for her talent. At night, she walked around, sometimes meeting Ryou, and talking until just a few moments before the golden light made fingers across the sky. Sometimes, Ryou even fell asleep on her. She had also met Ryou's best friend, Malik, who was nice as well. She continued to write long lengthy letters to her brother. Sometimes, they met for games, or to just hang out by the river. Once, they had gone out to catch fireflies. Peace was her element, and she was happy in it. She didn't go see her family though. That was one thing she wouldn't do.

Now she was at a small cafe, just sipping on her cappuccino, dull to the world really. It was right around when it was clean up at school. She smiled softly. That means her brother would get out of school soon. Amaya sighed, standing up and grabbing her now empty cup to throw in the trash as she walked out. The sky was cloudy, but for the most part sunny. She yawned and stretched a bit, like a cat in the sun. Then she bbecan to walk. Her feet hit the sidewalk in even intervals, as she saw her brother at the crosswalk. She smiled and began to walk a bit quicker, when her brother stepped out into the road. Of course, the fact that the light was red, didn't stop a car from coming quickly at her brother trying to run it.

_'N-no! Yugi!'_

She ran into the street as fast as she could, grabbing her little brother into an embrace that pushed him out of the way in time. They kept going in a whirl from the sudden impact and power, landing on the opposite sidewalk, about 300 yards from the game shop. Amaya and Yugi both fought to catch their breath, panting and gasping. Finally, Amaya leaned up and looked at him concerned.

"Are you alright Yugi?"

He nodded a little. That little nod made Amaya break out into a huge smile, that if used as a power source, could power half of Japan.

"Aibou!" they heard a new voice yell.

They both looked over. A person who looked just like Yugi, spare for more blond streaks and crimson eyes was running towards them. As well as their grandpa and a person Amaya never wanted to see again.

"Are you alright?" the star-shaped hair one asked.

"Yeah, Yami. I'm fine. Amaya here saved me."

They both looked at Amaya, who was on her knees.

"Amaya..." a voice called to her. Both boys turned to look at Yugi's mother, who was offering her hand to Amaya. The raven haired mother was looking at the girl through masked violet eyes, so similar to the girl's own. Amaya slapped the hand away quickly and stood up. She started to walk away from it when she heard her brother call to her.

"Why are you being so mean to Mom! All she wanted to do was help! You didn't have to go and slap her hand away! Jerk!"

She stiffened. She couldn't tell Yugi...not yet. She wasn't going to say anything about that time to him. Tears filled her eyes as his rant ended. She then scrambled across the street dodging cars to get away from them. Yugi would never understand. He couldn't. He didn't know what she had gone through. The loneliness, the fear, was all her own and no one else's.

She continued, quickly, home. Once she was in she locked the door and eased onto the tiled floor. The tears threatening to come out while she listened to Yugi poured out of her eyes like a faucet. How could Yugi believe her? That woman was why she had gone through all seven hells and more. Dante's Inferno could never be as hellish as her life had. Her sobs wracked up and down her body in giant shudders, leaving her cold and sobbing. Her soul cried out in injustice to the world, that would not answer her complaints.

_'Don't cry Amaya.'_

Amaya around her. She could have sworn she heard someone.

_'You're not crazy. I'm talking to you.'_

Amaya looked in front of her at a forming shape. After a moment, a translucent girl was in front of her. She looked almost exactly like she did. There were a few minor differences though. This girl had more narrow eyes than her, at an almost shadow color purple, while her own were just a tad lighter, but only by a little. Even though narrow, those eyes were filled with kindness and understanding. She had on the exact same clothes, down to her long black trench coat that was open.

"W-who are you?"

"_Someone who knows all your pain. I've been inside you, but because you came in contact with the items, I took to something that will allow me to be solid, like...the sapphire ring you have._"

Amaya sniffled looking at the translucent figure which had wrapped its non-incorporeal arms around her. It felt safe in those translucent arms, as if vaporous spirit were like a mother, holding her child.

"_I'll protect you. You have nothing to fear anymore. You are safe now. I will make sure no one hurts you ever again."_

Amaya shivered and nodded. This was to be another beginning.


	4. Changing

Chapter Four: Changing

'Ugh. Mornings.'

Amaya opened her eyes hesitantly, and sat up. Her back was stiff from leaning against the door for so long crying. Her...spirit friend, otherwise known as Arya, had finally calmed her down. After a shower, the spirit had led her to her bed to slumber. She had also found out that Arya, if she wished, could take on a solid form.

Arya appeared by her bed as Amaya picked out a long black sleeved shirt and black jeans, along with her ballet flats and threw them on quickly.

"I'm starving."

"_Not eating dinner will do that to you. Have a light breakfast though. We'll go out for lunch."_

Amaya nodded to the maternal spirit, before going to the kitchen. She pulled out a container of cashews and a pear. Eating fairly fast, she walks out the door, her other half in her solid form in tow. Her other half has on a long sleek black dress that has a very high neckline.

"_Come on. I have a few places I would like to take you."_

"Alright Arya. Where are we going?"

"_That's for me to know, and you to find out little one."_

"You better not do anything to bad..."

"_Now Amaya, why would I do that?" Arya_ said with a not-so-innocent gleam in her eyes.

"Because you're Arya. That's why."

"_Touche, however, I believe that you said something about a new beginning, and that begins with other new things."_

"Oh dear lord, I am NOT dying my hair pink."

Amaya glared at the salon that her other half had led her to.

"I am NOT dying my hair!"

"_Never said you were, now come on."_

Amaya grudgingly followed where Arya was leading her: the shop that hair comes to fear. A ringing of a bell alerted a few stylists of our arrival. The store was in a kind of blue theme, which agreed with me. I was still pouting in my own way at Arya, who was talking to a stylist, while my attention was fixed upon the picture of the black butterfly against a blue moon.

"_Amaya, come on. It's time for a haircut."_

"Fine."

I walked over to the chair where the stylist began to snip snip my hair. My long locks that I had forever were now lying on the ground in disarray. After the stylist finished with a final flounch I stared at myself in the mirror. My hair was to my chin now, in spiky confusion, as though I had shook it out like a dog. I smiled at my reflection. I looked wild and dangerous, just how I liked it.

"_Did I do good or what?"_

"Arya, this is fantastic. I love it."

"_Well, I know you."_

"Obviously more than I thought you did."

"_Come along. We still have loads to do."_

"More?"

"_Yes more, now hurry your ass up."_

"Yes ma'am" Amaya giggled out as she did a fake salute to Arya.

Amaya walked out, Arya, taking her hand and leading her. Through the streets of Domino they walked, until they came upon a rather dark shop, that fit her style perfectly.

The door opened to dark, gothic and punk clothing. The walls were metal, while the flooring was tiled black and white, to give it more of a metal 'Alice' feel.

"You rock Arya."

"_Thank you, I try."_

The younger of the two darted from rack to rack, picking out any piece of dark clothing that struck her fancy.

After trying on many things, the two walked out with three large bags, and Amaya wearing one of her new outfits, a knee length, grey tank top dress with knee high black boots and a black lacy choker around her neck.

"_Nice rebirth my other self. You are coming more into yourself."_

"Thanks to you Arya."

"_No problem my other half. Are you feeling better?"_

"Yes. God its so good to get all those expectations of being the 'perfect sister' off my back once in a while and I can show who I am to people, and myself."

"_You need to show it more often. Keeping shit like this inside you is gonna eat your brains out like a zombie." _

"Om Nom Nom!" Amaya cried cheerfully, spinning around.

"_Lets get going. You have to eat, and then we have to get ready for some of your shows."_

"Okay! And one last thing Arya..."

"_Yes?"_

"Thank you again."

"_You're welcome. Now come on, I'm hungry."_


End file.
